


For the Sport of It

by shimotsuki



Series: Light the Corners of My Mind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki/pseuds/shimotsuki
Summary: September 1971:  Sirius Black's first day at Hogwarts did not go asanyonehad expected.





	For the Sport of It

Sirius sat on his bed and watched the three other boys sitting on theirs—the short blond boy who was staring at his hands, the thin brown-haired boy who was pretending (not at all plausibly) to read, and the messy-haired boy who met his gaze and grinned.

“How’s it feel not to be in Slytherin, then?” Potter’s tone was conversational, as if his words hadn’t just sent hundreds of years of Black family tradition spinning into dust.

Sirius had spoken to Potter on the train mostly because he knew the boy’s family was notorious. Sure enough, Mother’s face had gone that perfect shade of puce when the train pulled away and she saw her firstborn framed in the same window as a blood traitor.

But the thing was, Potter had turned out to be all right. In fact, he was bloody _brilliant_. The two of them were going to pull off more and better pranks than Hogwarts had ever seen.

And his being in Gryffindor would wind Mother up more spectacularly than anything Sirius had ever even _dreamed_ of coming up with.

So he returned Potter’s grin with a wicked one of his own. “I think I’ll manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in December 2007 as a birthday tribute to **duck_or_rabbit**. Thanks to **train_lindz** for inspiration.


End file.
